Come Back to Me
by jameshong1234
Summary: Ethan's gone. Benny's frantic and old enemies come back. Things don't look to good for our two friends.
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**Come Back to Me**  
**EthanxBenny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's has to do with My babysitter's a vampire. All rights belong to disney and the creators of the show**

_Benny's thoughts_  
_**Ethan's thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Missing**

**Benny's PoV**

_Something isn't right. Ethan was suppose to be here an hour ago.  
Maybe something came up. But then why didn't he call me and tell me where he was going? Maybe I should call him. Nah, I'm sure everything fine._

Going downstairs, I opened the fridge door to see if there was anything to snack on. I was starving.

As soon as I pulled out the jar of jelly to make a sandwich, Rory can flying into the kitchen in a panic.

"DUDE! We...have a... serious problem." Rory said in between each breath. Which is weird because I didn't think vampires needed to breathe.

"What happened." I asked. Maybe he lost his phone again. I never know with Rory. To him, everything is a serious problem.

"Ethan is gone!"

I laughed. "Nice try Rory. Last time you said that he was just in the bathroom."

"No I'm serious this time! I saw him being dragged away."

"WE'LL WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER THEM?!"

" I couldn't." He has a desperate look on his face. "One of got behind me and knock me out before I could do anything."

I grabbed my phone and dialed the first person that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, Ethan's been kidnapped by vampires!"

"WHAT?!"

I jumped in surprise because she wasn't talking on the phone anymore.

"Goddamn women give a guy a warning next time!"

"Which way did they go?" She asked Rory.

"To the school I think. I didn't see much."

"Let's go!" I said and ran out the door.

* * *

**Ethan's PoV**

**_My head really hurts. What the heck happened?_**

I tried to get up but found myself shackled to the ground and bound by the feet.

**_The hell is this?_**

"Haha Benny, enough games. Let me out of this now."

"Oh this is no game my friend."

**_That's not Benny's voice._**

"Who the hell are you. Show yourself!"

"I'm hurt. You can't recognize my voice little seer?"

"Jessie?" **_I'm fucked._**

"There you go." He came into the light and I could see him now.

"I thought we got rid of you"

"You thought wrong." He said with a smirk. "And now, I'm gonna have a little fun with my new pet."

"My friends will come and find me." **_Benny, Sarah where the hell are you guys._**

"I don't think so." He crouched right in front of me. "I believe that Rory kid saw me take you. Probably thinks we're at the school right now."

"Well then where are we?"

"I'll tell you one thing." He came right the my ear and whispered, "They will never find you. You. Are. Mine."

With that he got up and left me alone again.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed :) I plan to make this an on going story over the summer. I want to make this more for you guys too.

Rate and review and leave suggestions on where you want me to go each chapter. I will write each chapter according to what the reviews say :) If none then I have a plan for where I want it to go. So if you want something, tell me :) love you guys! 3


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Come Back to Me**  
EthanxBenny

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that's has to do with My babysitter's a vampire. All rights belong to disney and the creators of the show

_Benny's thoughts_  
**_Ethan's thoughts_**

**Chapter 2: Searching**

**Benny's PoV**

It's getting hard to breathe because of how fast we are running. I look into the lamp lit street and see the school getting closer and closer.

_I'm getting closer to Ethan._

I've never been this worried and sick in my entire life. I can't even imagine what is napping to him right now. Each thought makes me even more sick to my stomach and stopped on the curb to catch my breath.

For a while I've been feeling something bad was going to happen. It hasn't passed ever since Rory came to my house to tell me Ethan was gone.

Having regained my breath, I started to run again. I didn't see Rory and Sarah anywhere which was really bothering me.

_They were right behind me a second ago._

Just as that thought passed I thought I heard something from behind me.

I turned around saw nothing. Well not nothing, it was an empty street but you get what I mean.

Pushing away the eerie feeling I focused back on getting to Ethan as fast as I could.

Once at the school entrance I tired the door but it was locked. Looking around I saw that one of the teachers left open a window and I couldn't believe my luck.

I was planning on using my magic to get into the school but why waste my energy, right?

I looked through every class room and found each one empty. Now I was really in a panic.

_Where the hell are you Ethan?_

Turning to leave the school to find Rory and Sarah was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

* * *

**Ethan's PoV**

He left the room right after but not after saying something about a little present he had to get me. I could only imagine the "present" being something to inflict some sort of pain on me, bastard.

I could feel my arms going numb from being held up for so long without any blood flowing to them.

One of Jessie's men came in with a tray of food but just dropped it right in front of me and left.

**_One problem douche bag, I can't eat with my hand tied up._**

"Yo smart ass, can you untie at least one of my hands so I can eat this?!" I said loud enough that I knew they could hear me on the other side.

The same guy came back in and released one of my arms from the chains.

The last time I ate was so long ago that I all I cad about was getting that food into my stomach.

Apparently he thought I was going to try and escape or something because he just stood there and stared at me. Kinda creepy if you ask me.

As soon as I finished eating, he chained me right back up and left.

I was so exhausted that I just fell right asleep.

It seemed like I just closed my eyes when the door suddenly jerked open and someone was thrown in.

I heard a moan of pain and recognized the voice right away.

"BENNY!"

I would of hugged him I could but seeing as my arms were attached to the wall, that wasn't happening.

Jessie came in not long after and tied Benny up.

"Now once he wakes up," Jessie said moving closer to Benny, "the fun will really begin."

That's when he bite Benny.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2. I promise these chapter will get longer as the story progresses.

Hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully be updating everyday!

See you soon 3


	3. Chapter 3 : Changing

**Come Back to Me**

EthanxBenny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's has to do with My babysitter's a vampire. All rights belong to disney and the creators of the show

_Benny's thoughts_

**_Ethan's thoughts_**

A/N: I've decided to put this into 3rd person because doing each point of view was getting a little too difficult. Sorry but thats what I'm doing now :P

**Chapter 3: Changing**

Ethan watch helplessly as Jesse bit Benny.

The weird thing was that he was honestly kind of jealous of Jesse. Being able to bite Benny in a way where he was receiving pleasure of that sort.

How could he tell Benny liked it? His face told him everything. Eyes closed, mouth open, and a silent moan was all he needed to see to know he was enjoying it.

As soon as Jesse let go, Benny fell to the floor and just laid there. He thought something was wrong. Instead of turning him, maybe Jesse just wanted a snack and drained all of his blood instead of exchanging.

But no, it never was that simple was it. Benny started to move around and open his eyes. He turned and looked at Ethan.

His eyes were not the usual vibrant green that he remembered, They were red. And he wasn't looking towards Ethan like a friend.

It was blood lust that he saw.

Ethan started to back away slowly. Scared of the thought going through his best friend's head.

In a blink of an eye he was on top of Ethan trying to drink his blood. Funny thing is that he would of let him. But suddenly Benny stopped. Almost as if coming out of a daze, he looked at me and just stared.

"Ethan?" He hugged Ethan with so much force he thought he heard something crack in his body.

"Benny...can't...too...much strength..." Ethan struggled. He was losing oxygen fast.

"Oh sorry." He let go. "Guess I don't know my own strength."

He then looked around and got off of Ethan.

"How did I get here anyways?" He asked.

"Jesse."

"WHAT?! Where is he. Let me at him!"

"He is..." I looked behind Benny but Jesse wasn't there. "there? Where the hell is the bastard.?"

"He was here?" He crouched next to Ethan. "What was he doing to you?"

"Nothing," I looked at Benny, "it is what he was doing to you."

"What do you mean?"

"He bit you Benny. You don't feel different?"

He looked down at his body and then around the room and then back at Ethan. "Not really. But I guess that explains my inhuman strength. Sorry buddy."

"I'm fine." Suddenly Benny was right at my neck. I could feel him inhale and exhale.

"You smell delicious Ethan." He licked my neck. I couldn't help but moan at the intimate contact.

"Bite me then." **_What did I just say? Oh well._**

"No, I can't do that to you E."

"You need the blood. And I want this."

"But wouldn't that make you a vampire as well?"

"Yes, but its what I want."

"Ok" Then he licked me again and bit down.

Ethan moaned. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt in his life. It wasn't like those movies where you saw the victim in pain and screaming when they got bit by a vampire. It like pure pleasure coursing through his veins. Changing him into the living dead.

When Benny released Ethan, his body was numb all over so he started to fall backwards. Benny saw this and pulled him to his body.

* * *

When Ethan woke up, he tried stretching but realized he was still bound up. Noticing it was only rope, he pull on the bounds and they all snapped off and fell around his body.

He looked around and noticed that he was alone in the cell once more.

**_I wonder where Benny went_**

He tried the door, but it was locked. He pulled harder and felt it give a little. With all his might he pulled on the door once more and it finally opened.

**_Now to find Benny_**

Ever since he woke up, he felt a strange pull towards Benny. Like he needed Benny next to him.

Then he remembered something Sarah said. Something like a fledgling becomes more attached to their changer. That what he was thinking he was feeling and pushed it aside.

Walking down the hall a little more, his heightened hearing heard Benny in the room at the end of the hall. It sounded like he was in pain.

Running down the hall he got to the door and silently opened it. He didn't want Jesse to notice he was out and about.

What he saw then and there was not what he was expecting but thats what made it hurt even more.

* * *

And thats the end of the 3rd chapter. Please leave comments on how you thought it was! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Overwhelming

**Come Back to Me**

EthanxBenny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's has to do with My babysitter's a vampire. All rights belong to disney and the creators of the show

_Benny's thoughts_

**_Ethan's thoughts_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Overwhelming**

Ethan ran out as fast as his new vampire legs would allow him. The world a blur around him as tears fall from his eyes and fogging his vision. Without caring where he was going, he ran and ran until he felt he was far away from that.

Curling into a ball he felt the hot tears run down his face and he didn't have enough care to wipe it just let them fall. He didn't care anymore.

**_How could he do that to me? Why?_**

With his heightened senses he heard someone approaching. He didn't want to see anyone so he got up and started to run again.

_Dammit Ethan. Where are you going?_

"Let me explain!" Benny Shouted. But Ethan was too far ahead for even his super hearing to hear. And he probably didn't want to listen to anything he had to say anyways.

_Goddamn...its all a misunderstanding._

**_*Flashback*_**

_Benny saw as Ethan fell asleep so he decided to let him rest. He decided he would just just his eyes until Ethan woke up and then they could find a way out of here. They just have to find a way past Jesse and then they were home free. He could find Rory and Sarah and they could take down this bastard._

_He closed his eyes but just as he started to relax, the door opened and Jesse came in. He looked at me and Ethan on the floor and just smirked._

_"What so funny asshole?" Benny said. He didn't like that look. It made him think Jesse was planning something._

_"Come with me." Jesse said then left._

_A simple request but for some reason Benny couldn't find himself able to say no to it. Kind of like Jesse had some sort of influence over him. He gently put Ethan down and followed Jesse out of the room._

_Seeing as Jesse went to the last room down the hall, BEnny decided to explore a little. He might be able to find the way out._

_He opened every door on the way but found them just as empty as the next. The only room with something there was the kitchen and bathroom. Seemed like the way out is the door next to the one Jesse went in. Wrong. It was just a closet._

**_Weird. How do we get out?_**

_So Benny decided he stalled long enough and opened the last door. He was Jesse on the bed in the middle of the room. And for some reason he found himself aroused by just the fact that Jesse was on a bed, they were virtually alone, and he was half naked._

_"Come to me my sweet." Jesse purred._

_In the back of Benny's mind he didn't want to. Scratch that, all he could think about was not listening and getting back to Ethan, but his body had other plans. Benny felt myself getting closer and closer to Jesse._

_Jesse pulled him close and kissed his neck._

_"You know, I think we would make a fantastic team. You and me, together could take on those losers and we would rule the vampire world together." His kisses got closer and closer to Benny's lips. "And we can have some fun together."_

_Benny couldn't find himself to be disgusted by what Jesse was doing. Every kiss was like a drug and he craved more._

_As soon as their lips touched is when Benny lost control over his body. He was horny and Jesse was the reason. But Benny couldn't help but wonder why. Why was his body reacting like this to a guy? Jesse none the less. He should feel disgusted and grossed out but it was the most amazing thing he ever felt._

_Jesse let his hands roam all across Benny's body. HIs hands started on his thighs. Slow, sensual movements up and down and they slowly crept upwards. His hands slipped under Benny's shirt and started to play with his nipples._

_Benny couldn't help but moan. Everything was so amazing and he was no longer in control of his body. He could resist any longer. He reached out and put his arms around Jesse's neck. _

_That's when the door opened._

_Benny looked over and saw Ethan standing there. Thats when he came back to his senses._

_In a blink of an eye, Ethan was gone. Benny pushed Jesse off of him and ran after Ethan. In his haste, he didn't notice Jesse laughing and say, "All according to plan."_

_Ethan smashed through the wall on the other end and kept running. Benny was right behind him calling Ethan's name and trying to catch up. Ethan was too far ahead for him and Benny could see the distance between them get farther and farther._

_It seemed like hours but really it was only was only a few minutes, Benny caught up to Ethan but then he was gone again._

_"Ethan! Let me explain! It's all a misunderstanding!"_

**_*Flashback End*_**

Ethan heard Benny shouting but he didn't want to hear any of it. He didn't want to hear any of Benny's excuses for his betrayal.

**_Wait. Betrayal? We aren't even together._**

Not looking at where he was going, Ethan tripped and tumbled. Because of the speed he was going at, Ethan was knocked out by the impact.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Benny over him. He couldn't tell, but it looked like he was crying.

"ETHAN!" was the last he heard before his world became dark.

* * *

And that is the end of Chapter 4. Please leave comment on how you think the story is going! :)

I'll try and update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5: Regretting

**Come Back to Me**

EthanxBenny

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's has to do with My babysitter's a vampire. All rights belong to disney and the creators of the show

_Benny's thoughts_

_**Ethan's thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Regretting**

All Benny could do was just sit there and listen to the steady pitter patter of rain on the window. A dreary day. Fitting for how Benny was feeling at the moment. it all happened so fast that Benny could barely comprehend what just happened within the last few days.

It wasn't like he meant to be with Jesse. There really was no reason to why he was there in the first place. Benny thought hard and remembered something that Sarah told him and Ethan but he wasn't really paying attention. Something about changers and the stuff but he really couldn't remember. Maybe he should start listening to her more often.

Ever since Ethan went into a coma, all Benny did was sit there and wallow in regret. It was all his fault that Ethan was in this state and he didn't know what to do. Ethan probably hates him now so why wait for him?

Wouldn't it be better if Ethan woke up and didn't see Benny again. I mean he was making it quite clear that he didn't want to Ethan by running away. But he had to explain himself orhe would never forgive himself. Maybe if he could get Ethan to listen to him and hear him out, then maybe he would forgive him.

He had to find Sarah now and hear what she said. Maybe it would explain why he did all that he did. It'll clear up the confusion he was feeling right now.

As if on cue, the door opened and Rory and Sarah came into the room.

"How's Ethan doing?" Sarah asked. "Still nothing?"

"Yeah," Benny sighed.

"It's been a three days now," Rory said, "Vampires usually don't get comas. And in the rare cases they do, they usually wake up within a day or two."

"Something isn't right," Sarah said, "You were the only one in here right?"

"Yeah," Benny said, "I'm the only one who's been here expect you two."

"The only thing I can think of is that Ethan doesn't want to wake up from the coma." Sarah gave Benny a look. "What did you do?"

"Fine, I'll tell you everything." And Benny explained what happened before Ethan went into a coma.

"That explains a lot," Sarah paused, "Haha, I should of guessed."

"Guessed what?" Benny asked.

"Ethan likes you," Said laughed, "And not just because you changed him. When he was changed, those feeling were intensified and when he saw you with Jesse, It completely torn him apart."

"Ethan...likes...me?" Benny looked down at Ethan and felt a tear run down his cheek.

With shaky hands, he took Ethan's hands and held them to his lips. With closed eyes he silently let the tears fall down his face.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Wanting to give Benny and Ethan some alone time, Rory and Sarah left the room.

"Let's go Find Jesse." Sarah Looked back at Ethan's room. "We are going to make that bastard pay."

"Yeah!" Rory took Sarah's hand. "Let's go babe." He winked at Sarah.

"Not in public." Sarah blushed. With that, Rory and Sarah went to go find Jesse.

* * *

Ethan could hear voices, but they seemed far away. Like he was listening to a conversation on the other side of a room.

"Why...you...sooner?" That sounded like Benny.

His voice was getting clearer as he started to wake up a little more. He also felt Benny take his hand.

"You should...told...liked me."

_**How did he find out.**_

Wanting to hear the rest of what Benny was saying, he kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

"If you told me you liked me earlier," Benny started, "I would have stayed with you in the room. I wouldn't have left your side. I wouldn't have been so stupid and been caught with Jesse. I would have held you close and whisper sweet nothings to you." He could feel Benny's tears on his hand. "And I would have told you that I've been in love with you for so long. That you are my everything and I want you to be mine."

Ethan slowly opened his eyes and looked at Benny. Benny was holding Ethan's hand had them up to his lips. Eyes closed and tears freely flowing.

"Benny…" Ethan whispered. Ethan raised his other hand to BEnny's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"Ethan!" Benny started to sob uncontrollably in Ethan's lap."I'm so sorry."

Ethan put his hand on top of Benny's head, "I know." Ethan said." I heard everything."

With that, Ethan pulled Benny's face to his and their lips connected for the first time. It was a slow but passionate kiss. Neither one of them wanting to break the perfect moment it created.

As they pulled apart, their foreheads still touching one another, Ethan looked into Benny's eyes and smiled.

"I love you too" Ethan couldn't help but give another quick kiss before his eyes felt heavy. "But...I'm sleepy."

"Okay my love. Rest some more." Benny helped Ethan lay down again. Once he heard the steady breathing, He got up and left the room.

As soon and he closed the door, Sarah and Rory came back.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah. Ethan woke up, we...talked, and everything is okay between us now." Benny looked at them holding hands. "Is there something I'm missing?" He pointed to their hands.

Sarah blushed and quickly let go of Rory's hand. Rory just smiled like a fool and grabbed it again.

"Yeah, Sarah and I are together now?"

"Since when?" Benny was shocked to say the least.

"About a month," Rory said.

"MONTH?!" Remembering that Ethan was sleeping, he took Sarah and Rory outside so they could talk. "How have I not known for an entire month that you guys have been dating?"

"Sarah wanted to keep it a secret. We were going to tell you and Ethan but then Ethan got kidnapped and then you guys became vampires so, yeah." Rory said nonchalantly.

"Anyways," Sarah looked at Benny, "We found Jesse."

"Where is he?"

"In the basement." Rory said, "We wanted to leave his fate up to you and Ethan."

Benny went to the basement and found Jesse tied up and gaged. Reveling in the irony, he crouched next to Jesse.

"Isn't this a scene," Benny laughed, "This kinda looked familiar."

Since Jesse was gaged, he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Once Ethan wakes up from his little nap," Benny turned Jesse's face to his, "Get ready for hell."

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 5. Sorry this took sooo long for me to update. I've been getting ready for college and I just came back from vacation and haven't had my laptop with me. I guess I can say this, this is the second to last chapter. Just one more to go :O

It's been really fun to write this story and I hope you guys have had just as much fun reading it. This is the longest story I have every wrote and I plan to write a lot more in the future.

Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
